


Question

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Question

The three of you had been together for years. It was not just the similarity of your lives that you shared, it was your personalities and the traits you shared that bought you together and bonded the three of you.

You hadn’t had many people that loved you as they did, you had Clint and for years you believed he was to be the only person to love you. And then he met Laura and you gained a sister, then he saved Natasha and finally you had someone to love you.

It was a few years after that the two of you found Wanda and you couldn’t believe your luck when she reciprocated the feelings you and Natasha had for her.

You’d never believed you would be so lucky but a dark part of you told you to wait for the worst. Good things didn’t happen to you, the worst was what you expected.

You’d been planning tonight for months. You wanted everything to be perfect, no, you needed everything to be perfect for tonight. It was your three-year anniversary but that wasn’t why you needed perfect tonight.

You wanted to ask Natasha and Wanda to marry you. 

You were terrified to ask honestly. It had been months of finding the perfect rings, the venue and planning on how to ask the two. You’d been talking to your brother and Laura about how you should do it and the two had been a large part in the whole plan.

Natasha had been in a training session with Steve since this afternoon and Wanda was out with her brother for the day. The fact the two had been busy all day and you hadn’t seen either of them since that morning, made the anxious part of you worry.

For most part you were keeping your cool over the whole thing, but you did have a long talk with Clint already. He’d given you a lot of good advice on how to propose and he’d made sure your anxiety wasn’t getting the best of you.

It was now five and both women had said they were going to be home any minute. 

“What’s all this for?” Natasha asked as she and Wanda entered to see you standing in the living room, dressed up nicely and holding two bouquets. “It’s different to how we normally get greeted.”

“It’s a lovely variation though.” Wanda said, taking a bouquet out of your hands and kissing your cheek. “Y/N do you know where I put my grey boots? You know, the ones without a heel?” She asked after placing the flowers into some water.

“You left them in the bedroom closet last I saw.” You told her as Natasha took her flowers and also kissed your cheek.

“Thanks. Pietro will kill me if I’m late.” She said, moving into the bedroom.

“Late? I thought you had spent the day with him?” You questioned, watching as Natasha placed her flowers in a vase and then moved to the closet where the three of you placed your mission gear.

“We did but he wants to go out for dinner. I couldn’t say no to him.” She said, emerging from the bedroom.

“I thought we had plans for tonight?” You said, taking a seat on the couch as Natasha pulled on a thick jacket.

“Sorry kolibri.” Wanda started, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “I forgot. We’ll make plans for another night.” She promised, kissing Natasha and the leaving.

“I take it you’ve got plans for the night too?” You asked the red-head.

“Last minute mission. Sorry dorogy.” She said, kissing your forehead briefly. “We’ll do it another time.” She added, leaving the room without sparing you another glance.

You leaned your head back on the couch and placed your head in your hands.

Well, that was a bust.

“It’s not a bust.” Clint said. “You can still propose, you’ll just have to do it another night.” He chirped.

After Natasha and Wanda both walked out for the evening, you’d called your brother to inform him of the fail that was this evening. Instead of allowing you to wallow in misery Clint had decided that the two of you were going to go out for dinner.

“It was like they forgot our anniversary was even a thing.” You groaned. 

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. You could propose in the middle of a battle and they’d say yes.” He said, throwing an arm around your shoulders.

“Well, now I’ve got a backup plan.” You laughed. “Thanks for this Clint. I really needed this.” You have said, smiling up at him.

“Of course. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t help my little sister with her love life?” He questioned, smiling back at you. “Now do we get coffee first or pizza?”

“Coffee. What kind of question even is that?” You asked as you both turned down the street to the coffee shop you both frequented.

The two of you had just ordered and taken a step back when you noticed a couple sitting at a tale behind you. 

“Y/N, what are you looking at?” Clint asked finally looking at what you were.

It was Natasha and Wanda. Clearly not having dinner with Pietro or having a last-minute mission. It was Wanda and Natasha having a meal together, laughing, looking happier than they had in weeks.

Neither had noticed you as they continued their meal so you shushed Clint.

“The secrecy is killing me. I say we go home and do it. Finally get it over with.” Natasha said with a smile.

“We can’t do it tonight. Y/N’ll be heartbroken.” Wanda told her. “We did skip out on whatever she planned tonight.”

“She’ll get over it. You’d be surprised how fast people can get over things. Just like she’ll get over us- “Natasha continued but you couldn’t hear over the person calling out name for coffee orders, but you didn’t need to hear any more especially after you’d hard the words ‘breaking up with her,’ over the din. 

Without waiting for the coffee or Clint, you walked out of the shop without another glance at the two. You’d made it to the park across the street when you heard pounding footsteps behind you.

“Y/N, Y/N wait!” Clint called, running after you. “Maybe we didn’t hear correctly. Maybe they were talking about someone else.”

“They said my name, Clint.” You snapped, spinning on your heel. “They said breaking up with. They weren’t talking about anyone else. I should’ve seen this coming.” You sighed, tuning away from him.

“Seen what?” Clint asked as you sat on a nearby bench. 

“I should’ve seen that they’d leave me.” You said as he sat next to you. “There were signs for months. They’ve been distracted, every time I enter a room they stop talking and every time we make plans the cancel them with some lame excuse. 

They’re not the same anymore. Everything we used to do is a past memory. They don’t kiss me, they don’t touch me, when we go to bed it feels like they’re a million miles away and it’s the same when we’re awake. 

I heard the two of them arguing the other day about who would be the one to do it and when I entered the room, they made up some excuse about milk.

I should’ve known I wasn’t good enough. God I should’ve known better. After all, who’d want a freak like me?” You questioned, putting your head in your hands.

“A freak like me, that’s me that’s who.” Clint said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his side. 

“I don’t think I can go back there right now.” You murmured, resting your head on his shoulder. “I don’t see the point if I know what’s going to happen.” You added. 

“Then don’t.” Clint said, making you look up. “The world’s not in any danger at the moment. Let’s get you a bag, take a jet and go to the farm. You can stay for as long as you like.”

“Are you sure about this Clint?” You asked your brother. “Would Laura be okay with this?”

“Laura has been pestering me to get you to come for a visit for months.” Clint said with a smile. “We’re family. You could stay with us for years and we’d be happy. I love you; Laura loves you and the kids really love you. So, what do you say kid?”

“Let’s go see Laura and the kids.” You said after a minute with a small smile.

“Auntie Y/N, will you teach me how to throw knives?” Cooper asked over breakfast. You’d been staying at Clint and Laura’s for a week and you felt happy. Natasha and Wanda had called and texted you continuously he day after you left but you had blocked the two of them. 

You’d left a brief letter saying you didn’t want to make them suffer any longer and that you really did love them. It was all you could bare to say to the women and you didn’t want to say anymore.

“I don’t know kid? What’s your mom say about this?” You questioned him but looked at Laura who was cutting some of Nate’s food.

“She said as long as you said yes, we could play with them. So can we? Please, auntie Y/N?” He begged as Laura smiled at the two of you and nodded.

“Alright.” You said, causing the boy to cheer enthusiastically. “But only after you finish your breakfast.” You added. Your nephew began to shovel his breakfast into his mouth quickly making you and his mother laugh slightly.

“Slow down, honey. You’ll choke.” Laura warned. “Clint called, he said he’ll be back around lunch time but I've got to run into town. Would you be okay if I left you with Lila and Cooper?” She asked you.

“Of course. Are you taking Nate with you?” You confirmed as Lila came downstairs and issued yours and Laura’s cheeks in greeting.

“Yeah, he’s got an appointment in town and I’d rather leave the other two here with you just in case it goes long.” Laura explained, picking Nate up once he’d finished his meal.

“It’s okay, Laura. You two take as long as you need, we'll have fun here. Won’t we, you two?” You said, looking at both children. Cooper nodded around a mouthful of toast and Lila gave you a sleepy nod.

“Okay.” Laura said, kissing the children’s heads. “I’ll get this little man dressed and we’ll be on our way.” She continued, moving upstairs.

“You want to join us and throw some knives, Lila?” You asked the girl as you moved to pour yourself some more coffee.

Your niece nodded, this time albeit more enthusiastically, and seemed to perk at the mention of training.

“Eat up then.” You said, nodding at the two. “We’ll finish breakfast and get dressed and I’ll show you why I’m better than your dad.” You told them; the two children shared a small laugh at the comment.

“Very good you two.” You said as they both managed to hit the board.

“We didn’t hit the centre though.” Lila said with a slight scowl as she looked at her knife. Gesturing for the kids to put the knives down and come over to you, you knelt down to their level.

“It’s not about hitting the middle.” You explained. “The middle is a target, just like the rest of the board. As beginners hitting anywhere on the board means you have the skill to see a target and hit it.

When your father and I joined the circus and began to throw knives or shoot a bow and arrow, neither of us were any good to start with. Sure, we took to it quickly but that didn’t mean we had the stance, the knowledge or anything that was truly needed apart from the fact we could hit the middle.

Just because the middle is the best doesn’t mean hitting anywhere else is an undesired goal. It might take you days, weeks, months or even years before you can hit the middle but as long as you’re hitting the board, I’ll be happy because you’re trying.” You told them. “Now you have a choice to make. Do you want to keep going or have some lunch?”

“Can we keep going for a while?” Lila asked after sharing a look with her brother. 

“Of course, you can.” You smiled and stepped back as the two moved back to their positions. The two had only been practising for a few minutes when you saw Clint’s jet land on the other side of the house. “Okay that’s enough.” You said, making the kids stop. “Go inside and wash up, your dad will be in in a minute.”

The kids nodded, put their knives down and ran towards the house. You smiled at their retreating forms as you jogged over to Clint’s jet.

“Just so you know, the kids both agreed I've got the better aim.” You smirked as you caught sight of Clint. You began to say something else when you saw who was standing behind him. “What did you do, Clinton?” You asked, dawning an emotionless face.

“Just hear them out. Please for me. Just talk it out and I’ll be inside if you need me.” Clint told you, placing his hands on your shoulders. Before you could respond to him, Clint ran off towards the house. 

“I don’t know what he told you, but you wasted a trip coming here.” You said, turning back and crossing your arms. 

“Y/N, please.” Wanda begged. “Please just let us talk.”

“I’ve heard what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it again.” You said, attempting not to break your facade.

“Stop being so stubborn, Y/N.” Natasha growled. “You don’t know what we’re going to say because what you heard was wrong. So, get your cute little ass in that jet and sit down so we can talk.” She said, raising an eyebrow at you. 

The two of you stared at each other for a moment. Out of the three of you, it had always been you and Natasha who shared the same stubbornness. Neither of you liked backing down and you both always believed yourself to be correct. 

“Don’t make me drag you into that jet, Y/N.” She said, clearly not joking. Without saying anything you let out a huff and stormed passed the two and onto the jet. You heard the two walk in behind you but you didn’t turn around. 

“I did you both a favour when I left.” You said finally breaking the silence. “I made you both stop fighting over who would get to break the news to me. I didn’t think you’d want to do it person this badly.” You added, turning to face the two. 

“Y/N you have this all wrong.” Wanda said, moving forward and snatching your hand into hers. “Please sit. Clint wouldn’t have brought us here if we wanted to hurt you.” She told you, staring at you with pleading eyes. 

Her eyes always were your weakness. 

“You have five minutes before I decide to go.” You told her and sat on one of the benches. 

“Clint told us why you left and first of all, we’re so sorry about everything. Being distant, fighting, ignoring you, forgetting our anniversary, we’re so sorry.” Wanda said, looking as if she were about to cry. 

“We screwed up.” Natasha cut in. “We took you for granted, we ignored you and we fucked up, royally.” 

“You got that right.” You said dryly, watching the two wearily. 

“You deserve to be angry at us. But we need to explain what you heard.” Wanda said. “That night, at the Cafe, we were talking about you but we weren’t talking about ending this.”

“Then what were you talking about?” You exclaimed, jumping from your seat. Any shred of control you had was beginning to fade. “Because I remember the words, ‘She’ll be heartbroken,’ and “She’ll get over it,’ and ‘She’ll get over us.’ If you’re done with me, if you were cheating or whatever it was just tell me.” You cried. 

Wanda moved forward and pulled you into her arms. The action almost made you laugh; she always was the most compassionate. 

“We weren’t talking about anything like that.” Natasha said, standing next to Wanda. “We’ve been fighting for weeks because we wanted to ask you something. Neither of us could agree on any detail and we just kept fighting over it all.”

“We wanted to ask you to marry us.” Wanda continued. “We went out that night because we wanted to finally finalise some details without you finding out and spoiling the whole thing. But then we came home and you were gone.”

“If it’s not too late we’d still like you to answer the question.” Natasha said, now looking as nervous as Wanda was. 

You didn't answer the women as tears began to fall down your face and you began to laugh, hysterically. 

"Y/N are you okay?" Wanda asked, pulling back slightly. "Oh god, Nat, did we break her?" She questioned frantically. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay." You said, wiping away the tears from your face. "I've been such an idiot and I'm so sorry. You know how I feel about letting people in and when I thought it was over, well, I felt like an idiot for you both in. 

I ran because I didn't want to have to look at you as you left. I wanted to ask you you both to marry me on our anniversary." You admitted. 

"And we abandoned you on our anniversary." Wanda concluded, pulling you into her arms and squeezing you tightly. "I'm so sorry." Natasha wrapped her arms around the two of you and held you both tightly. 

"Now that we've established we all have a lot of issues, I'm going to ask. What do you say the three of us get married?" She asked after several minutes of just holding each other. 

"I say yes." Wanda said. 

"Of course." You said, smiling at her. A fresh bout of tears rushed to your eyes as you realized something. "I could've ruined everything."You muttered, hiding your face in Wanda's neck. 

"You were nowhere near close to ruining anything." Natasha said said, lifting your head and kissing you properly for the first time in weeks. 

"We're very persistent about our love for you, we weren't losing you without a fight." Wanda added as you and Natasha pulled apart. She pulled your face to hers and repeated Natasha's actions. 

God, how you missed them


End file.
